Mein Nachbar Totoro
, , , |vorlage=Anime-Originalwerk |laenge=86 Minuten |alter=FSK 0 / G - All Ages |ending=Tonari no Totoro |einnahme=Mindestens 1 Mio. US$Die zahl bezieht sich auf 8 Länder außerhalb von Japan. Watch Mojo |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,6/10 mit 4.508 Stimmen - imdb: 8,3/10 mit 166.611 Stimmen - MAL: 8,49 /10 mit 157292 Stimmen - RT: 8,6/10 mit 88.568 Stimmen. |jap=となりのトトロ, Tonari no Totoro |eng=My Neighbor Totoro |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: جاري توتورو *Armenisch: Իմ հարևան Տոտորոն *Aserbaidschanisch: Qonşum Totoro *Chinesisch: 龍貓 *Dänisch: Min Nabo Totoro *Finnisch: Naapurini Totoro *Französisch: Mon voisin Totoro *Italienisch: Il mio vicino Totoro *Katalanisch: El meu veí Totoro *Koreanisch: 이웃의 토토로 *Litauisch: Mano kaimynas Totoro *Norwegisch: Min nabo Totoro *Polnisch: Mój Sąsiad Totoro *Portugiesisch: Meu Amigo Totoro / Meu Vizinho Totoro *Russisch: Мой сосед Тоторо *Schwedisch: Min granne Totoro *Spanisch: Mi Vecino Totoro *Tschechisch: Můj soused Totoro *Türkisch: Komşum Totoro *Ukrainisch: Мій сусід Тоторо *Ungarisch: Totoro – A varázserdő titka *Vietnamesisch: Chú mèo Totoro |deutschland=4. Mai 2007 |österreich=4. Mai 2007 |schweiz=4. Mai 2007 |usa=2004 |japan=16. April 1988 |produktion=Tōru Hara |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }}'Mein Nachbar Totoro ' ist ein Anime aus dem Jahr 1988. Er ist mit dafür verantwortlich, dass die japanische Animeindustrie auch in anderen Ländern mehr ins Rampenlicht gerückt ist. Totoro ist in Japan sehr beliebt. Er wurde zur Kultfigur und zum Markenzeichen von Studio Ghibli. Die britische Zeitung schreibt sogar, dass Totoro durch seine einzigartige Art liebenswerter sei als .Pilling, David (2007-09-15). "Defining Moment: My Neighbour Totoro, 1988, directed by Hayao Miyazaki". Financial Times.. Die Kultfigur taucht in weiteren zahlreichen Animes auf wie z. B. Pom Poko. Auch ist er im Zeichentrick zu sehen. Spin-Off des Films ist Mei to Koneko Bus. Handlung → Siehe vollständige Handlung Damit sich die Gesundheit der Mutter Yasuko bessern kann, zieht die Familie Kusakabe auf das Land nach Matsugou. Sie ziehen in ein altes Haus. Dort kümmert sich der Vater liebevoll um seine beiden Töchter Mei und Satsuki, während die Mutter im Krankenhaus ist, um sich zu erholen. Diese schwere Zeit wird den Kindern dadurch erleichtert, dass sie die Freiheit haben ihre neue Umgebung zu erkunden. Hierbei knüpfen sie Kontakt zu weiteren Dorfbewohnern. Während ihrer Erkundungszüge treffen sie auf den Naturgeist Totoro, den sie mit der Figur aus ihrem Kinderbuch identifizieren. Sie schließen Freundschaft mit Totoro und weiteren Wesen wie dem Katzenbus. Diese unterstützen die Kinder. Der große Totoro, seine kleineren Begleiter sowie der Katzenbus helfen den Kindern hierbei auf viele verschiedene Weise. Für die Kinder beginnt eine aufregende Zeit, während der sie ein großes Stück erwachsen werden. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Mei.jpg|Mei Satuki.jpg|Satsuki Totoro1.jpg|Totoro Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Gerhard Jilka.jpg|Gerhard Jilka Maresa Sedlmeir.jpg|Maresa Sedlmeir Paulina Rümmelein.jpg|Paulina Rümmelein Karten Im Wiki gibt es zwei Karten. Hier der Umriss des Geisterhauses: center|300px Die Karte wurde aus The Art of My Neighbor Totoro (Seite 32) entnommen. Begriffe wie Teich, Wald, Brücke und Gebirge wurden hinzugefügt. Klick auf die gelbe Schrift, um mehr über den Ort zu erfahren: Datei:Totoro-map-matsugou.jpg|500px|center rect 122 22 236 1 Bushaltestelle rect 228 92 338 75 Kantas Haus rect 235 241 343 220 Geisterhaus rect 345 302 409 216 Tsukamori rect 446 325 511 268 Columbia-Schule desc unten rechts Produktion Die Produktion des Films wurde als finanzielles Risiko gesehen. Daher wurde der Film zeitgleich mit Die letzten Glühwürmchen veröffentlicht. Der Film spielte an den Kinokassen zuerst tatsächlich nicht sonderlich viel ein und blieb weitgehend unbekannt. Zwei Jahre später wurden Totoroplüsche verkauft, wodurch der Film immer bekannter wurde bis er seinen Kultstatus erlangte. Seither ist Totoro (Charakter) das Markenzeichen des Studio Ghiblis. Der Film war für das ganze Team eine große Herausforderung. Es musste über sich hinaus wachsen. Die Landschaften des Films wurden von Hayao Miyazaki und Kazuo Oga gemalt. Toshio Suzuki kommentiert dies folgendermaßen: Es war die Natur zu malen mit transluzenten Farben''Kikuchi, Yoshiaki (2007-08-04). "Totoro's set decorator". Daily Yomiuri.. Die Gstaltung der Landschaften des FIlms wurde durch dasLanddorf Satoyama inspiriert.Mayazakis Nichte diente als Model für für die Figur der MeiToy Story 3 Art Director Married to Hayao Miyazaki's Niece - Interest (by ANN), 13.08.2012. Erfolge thumb|right|Das [[Geisterhaus auf der Expo 2005]] Der Film lenkte die internationale Aufmerksamkeit nach Japan, vor allem im Zeichentrickbereich. Der Film ist in Japan sehr bekannt und beliebt. Es gibt unzählige Totoro-Spielzeuge, die meist nur in Japan erhältlich sind. Manche Eltern bereiten ihren Kindern eine Freude, indem Sie das Essen in Totoroform gestalten (siehe Videos). beschreibt Totoro: ''Totoro is more genuinely loved than Mickey Mouse could hope to be in his wildest—not nearly so beautifully illustrated—fantasies. Der Film zeigt und weist auf die positiven Seiten des Landlebens hin. 1990 startete man eine Aktion, um die ländlichen Dörfer wie zu bewahrenKobori, Hiromi; Richard B. Primack (June 2003). "Participatory Conservation Approaches for Satoyama, the Traditional Forest and Agricultural Landscape of Japan". Ambio 32 (4): 307–311. PMID 12956598 und die Natur zu schützen. 2008 fand zu diesem Zweck eine Auktion in den Pixar Animation Studios statt, um über 210 Original-Gemälde, -Zeichnungen und -Modelle zu verkaufen. Das Geld diente dazu, das Projekt zu unterstützenNeighbor' inspires artists, 20.09.2009. Noch heute gibt es viele Fantheorien über den Film. Eine Filmanalyse findet ihr unter Analyse:Totoro und die Toten. Namensbenennungen *Der 10160 Totoro wurde nach Totoro benannt10160 Totoro (1994 YQ1), Solar System Dynamics. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Retrieved 2008-09-30. *2013 wurde der Eoperipatus totoro benanntA new species ..., I D S Oliveira, S Schaffer, P V Kvartalnov , E A Galoyan, I V Palko, A Weck-Heimann, P Geissler, H Ruhberg. Totoros Gastauftritte Totoro (Charakter) hat zahlreiche Gastauftritte hinter sich: *Kikis kleiner Lieferservice *Pom Poko *Stimme des Herzens Auch in westlichen Zeichentrick ist er aufgetreten: * * der Folge * *und viele andere Auftritte Auszeichnungen Der Film erreichte Platz 41 im in der Kategorie The 100 Best Films Of World Cinema 2010The 100 Best Films Of World Cinema - 41. My Neighbor Totoro. Auf IGN's top 25 anime characters erreichte Totoro (Charakter) Platz 24Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time. Hayao Miyazaki erhielt im Jahr 1989 folgende Auszeichnungen für sein Meisterwerk: *Blue Ribbon Awards - Special Award *Kinema Junpo Award - Best Film *Kinema Junpo Award - Readers' Choice Award - Best Japanese Film *Mainichi Film Concours - Best Film *Mainichi Film Concours - Ofuji Noburo Award Parodien South Park Die -Folge Mysterion schlägt zurück ''ist eine Parodie auf den Film. Das Monster Cthulhu soll dabei Totoro darstellen und Eric (theodore) Cartman steht für die Figur der Mei. Das Geschehen: Cartman geht zum Flughafen, um den Cthulhu schlafend in seiner ''Höhle aufzusuchen. Er will sich mit dem Monster anfreunden, was erstmal fehlschlägt. Dann stellt er sich als kleiner Coon vor und krault den Bauch des Monsters, was sehr an Meis erste Begegnung mit Totoro erinnert. Seine Knuddel-Taktik geht auf und er befreundet sich schnell mit dem Monster. In der Folge kam auch ein Lied, das ebenfalls eine Parodie zu Tonari no Totoro istSouth Park: "Mysterion Rises" Review. Mysterion is not so mysterious anymore, 04.11.2010. Gin Tama Im -Folge 47 wurde der Ork Hedoro präsentiert. Er stellte sich als Dein Nachbar Hedoro vor, was auf Japanisch heißt Tonari no Hedoro. Samurai Jack In Folge 7 der 3.Staffel (33.Folge der Serie) von taucht ein blauer Kreatur Plüschmonster auf. Auch die Begegnung des Monsters und des Samurais ähnelt sehr der von Totoro und Mei. Veröffentlichungen Siehe Veröffentlichungen:Mein Nachbar Totoro und Soundtrack:Mein Nachbar Totoro. Verschiedenes thumb|Der Filmposter Auf dem japanischen Filmposter steht links neben Totoro ein 6-jähriges Mädchen, die weder Mei noch Satsuki ist. Ursprünglich hatte Hayao Miyazaki nur dieses eine Mädchen entworfen. Daraus entwickelte er jedoch die beiden Schwestern Mei und Satsuki. Der Name Mei entspricht der englischen Aussprache des Monats Mai. Auf Altjapanisch steht auch das Wort Satsuki für den Monat Mai. Filmfehler thumb Die erste Version des Films hat einige Filmfehler, die später bearbeitet wurden. Dementsprechend sind sie in heutigen Versionen nicht zu sehen. Doch ein Filmfehler blieb: Im Filmkapitel Warten auf den Bus sitzt Mei zwischen Satsuki und Michiko und malt Totoro. Als die Kamera sich vom Bild wegbewegt, verschwinden einige Haare auf dem Bild. Betroffen sind die Haare auf der rechten Seite des Gesichts. Vielelicht hat Mei sie schnell weggewischt, weil sie merkt, dass Haare im Auge und im Mund komisch sind. Sie hat definitiv das Talent, schnell zu radieren. Sie ist schneller als Flash und Lucky Lukes Schatten. In der ältere japanische Version waren folgende Filmfehler vorhanden: *Bei Mama im Krankenhaus: Auf dem Fahrrad sitzen Tatsuo, Mei und Satsuki. Sie fahren zu ihrer Mutter im Krankenhaus. Auf dem Heimweg sind Steine und Äste auf der Straße. Als das Fahrrad über die Straße fährt, wackelt das Fahrrad keinen Millimeter. So ein Fahrrad will ich auch. Dann kann ich unterwegs bequem ein Buch lesen. *Warten auf den Bus: Neben Meis Zeichenkunst ändert sich die Farbe von Kantas Regenschirm. Auf dem Heimweg trifft Kanta auf die Mädchen. Sein Regenschirm ist dort dunkellila. Als er seinen Schirm Satsuki überreicht, ändert die Farbe hingegen zu rotlila. Die Farbe könnte man höchstens erkennen, wenn die Sonne direkt auf den Schirm scheinen würde. Es herrscht aber Regen, sodass kein Sonnenstrahl auf den Regenschirm treffen kann. Als Satsuki später den Regenschirm Kantas Mutter überreicht, fällt das Licht einer Lampe auf den Schirm, der nun wieder in einem dunklen lila erscheint. Die Farbe rotlila ist aber sehr praktisch, weil man auf der Straße besser gesehen werden kann. Ich glaube im Regenschirm sind LEDs eingebaut, was meint ihr? *Warten auf den Bus: Nachdem Kanta den Regenschirm an Satsuki überreicht und wegrent, zeigt sich eine weitere innovative Erfindung Japans. Mei hat ein vor Schlamm dreckiges Kleid, weshalb ihre große Schwester Satsuki dieses im Schutze eines Schreines säubert. In der Szene als Satsuki Kantas Regenschirm annimmt und nun nach Hause geht, wurde der Schlamm aber wohl von Meis Kleid aufgesogen, denn er ist auf einmal verschwunden. Die Familie Kusakabe besitzt somit weder Telefon noch einen Briefkasten, aber dafür ein schlamm-selbstentfernendes Kleid. *Warten auf den Bus: Im gleichen Filmkapitel kommt ein weiterer Fehler hinzu. Wie schon erwähnt taucht dieser Fehler nur in der japanische Version auf. Damit die Uhrheberrechte nicht verletzt werden, gibt es keine ScreenshotsWenn ihr allerdings eine Version vom europäischen Verleiher habt und diese Fehler findet, dürft ihr sie gerne hochladen. Wir sind euch dankbar dafür.. In dieser Szene warten Mei und Satsuki an der Bushaltestelle auf ihren Vater. Auf dem Schild steht Maezawa-gyo, das später jedoch durch Shichikokuyama-gyo ersetzt wurde. Im diesem Filmkapitel kommen ganze vier Filmfehler vor. Ich weiß nicht, was da im Studio Ghibli so vorging ... Auf jedenfall war das Studio fleißig und hat die Fehler entfernt, bevor der Film ins Ausland exportiert wurde. Mediathek Siehe Mediathek:Mein Nachbar Totoro für weitere Bilder und Videos: Galerie Tot10.jpg Tot9.jpg Totoro1.jpg Videos → Siehe: Weitere Videos thumb|center|335 px|Joe Hisashi Live thumb|center|335 px|Totoro Bento thumb|center|335 px|Totoro in Toy Story 3 Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) News *Ghibliwiki (dt.), siehe Abschnitt „Blog-Beiträge in der Kategorie Mein Nachbar Totoro“ *ANN (eng.) Review *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *Filmstars (dt.) von Ulf Lepelmeier *kinderundjugendmedien (dt.) von René Stühmer *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.) *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:My_Neighbor_Totoro es:Mi vecino Totoro ja:となりのトトロ zh:龍貓 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime